I Love You Noona!
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: TaeminXSulli. yang penasaran baca aja deh langsung!
1. TaeminXSulli

**Anneyong chingu-ya!**

**Anneyong readers!**

**Balik lagi di ffnya Author Hyoo-Geun-ah ini!^^;**

**Udah deh gk usah banyak cincong!**

**Kita mulai aja sekarang!**

**Requestnya eonni babonya author^^ #plak**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Wah.. lihat, Taemin-saeng.. saljunya udah datang..!" girang seorang anak perempuan yang cantik pada adik sepupunya itu. "Ne, Culli-Noona.. Taemin bica lihat cendili kok!" kata anak namja yang aegyo itu. "Eh, Taemin.. apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sulli. Wajah bulat Taemin pun memerah, dan dengan gugup dia berkata, "Te-tentu caja Culli-noona! Kan Culli-noona yang memilihku jadi chingu Culli-noona yang paling dekat dengan noona..," Kata Taemin dengan polos. Mereka pun berpelukan, seakan-akan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Tetapi.. 5 tahun berlalu, dan Sulli pindah ke Incheon, yang membuat Taemin kecewa dengan janji mereka. Taemin pun bertekad agar menjadi namja sesuai dengan tipe idaman Sulli.<p>

.

.

_5 tahun kemudian…_

.

.

* * *

><p>"Taemin.. ayo bangun! Cepat pergi ke sekolah!" seru seorang namja yang membuat Taemin kaget, langsung bangun dan menjedok kepala namja itu.<p>

**DUGH!**

"**ADAW!"**

"**ADUH!"**

"**MINHO-HYEONG! KENAPA MASUK KE KAMARKU TANPA KETUK PINTU?****"** seru Taemin pada Hyeong-nya itu. "Heh, saeng babo! Aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu sampai tanganku hampir putus, kau tidak akan bangun! Dasar!" kata Minho, ikut marah. "Huuh! Iya iya, aku akan bangun! Puas kan?" kata Taemin meninggalkan kamarnya dan hyeong-nya.

.

"Eomma! Anneyong!" kata Taemin memeluk ibunya yang cantik—Key. "Eh, Taemin. Kajja bbali! Makan sana, ibu sudah menyiapkan samagyupsal kesukaanmu!" "Horee!" girang Taemin. "Kayak anak umur 2 tahun saja Taemin ini.. kamu kan sudah umur 17 tahun Taemin!" Sahut ayahnya. Taemin hanya cemberut mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "Huuh.. appa.. jangan gitu dong! Aku kan hanya ingin menepati janji!" kata Taemin yang masih memasang muka cemberut. "Itu benar Jjong.. jangan biarkan anak laki-lakimu yang ini mengingkari janjinya pada yeoja itu..," kata Key sambil tersenyum, dan memberikan semangkuk nasi di meja Taemin. "Jeomulkesubneda appa, eomma, hyeong!" kata Taemin yang langsung makan dan beranjak pergi ke sekolah.

.

"Anneyong~! Perkenalkan, aku adalah wali kelas baru kalian disini! Namaku Choi Jin-Ri, panggil saja aku Sulli-songsaenim^^!" kata guru baru itu. _'Sulli?'_ pikir Taemin. "Hei, Taem, wali kelas kita yang baru cantik ya^^. Kita beruntung sekali!^^" kata teman sekelas Taemin, Lee Jinki—yang maunya dipanggil Onew. Teman Taemin yang pervert-_-". "Haah.. merepotkan..," desah Taemin.

.

* * *

><p><em>Pulang sekolah…<em>

"Sulli-songsaenim!" panggil Taemin pada Sulli. "Ada apa Taemin? Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Sulli pada Taemin. "Noona.. apa kau tidak mengingatku..? apa kau tidak ingat janji kita?" Tanya Taemin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sulli. Sulli hanya mengrenyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau memanggilku noona, Taemin? Memangnya aku saudaramu ya?" Tanya Sulli. Taemin tersentak. _'Dia… dia tidak ingat…,'_ pikir Taemin. "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok songsaenim.. aku pulang dulu ya.. anneyong..," kata Taemin, berlari pulang menahan airmatanya yang hampir tumpah.

.

* * *

><p><em>Di rumah..<em>

"**HUWEE! EOMMA!"** teriak Taemin, yang membuat seluruh isi rumah kaget dengan keberadaan Taemin. Key datang menghampirinya. "Loh… Taemin.. kamu kenapa nangis?" Taemin langsung menghambur ke pelukan ibunya yang dia sayangi, dan menangis dengan keras. "Ada apa, Taemin..?" Tanya ibunya yang lembut itu. "Sulli-Noona.. noona jadi wali kelasku dan.. dan.. dia tidak mengenaliku, eomma! Apa yang harus aku lakukan..? apa dia tidak ingin mengenalku lagi ya, eomma..?" Tanya Taemin pada Key. "Oh.. eomma mengerti sekarang Taemin.. sebenarnya sebelum Sulli pindah ke Incheon… dia mengalami kecelakaan..,"

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=flashback=<strong>_

_Sulli yang berumur 15 tahun pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Taemin. Mereka senang bermain bersama. Lalu.. saat bermain bola.._

_**BRRM…..!**_

_Truk pembawa muatan berisi patahan besi-besi lama dikendarai dengan cepat. Saat itu Taemin yang masih berusia 6 tahun ingin mengambil bolanya kembali di tengah jalan raya. Disaat itu juga truk itu hampir menabrak Taemin. Taemin merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, karena dia terlalu takut dengan kejadian itu._

"_**TAEMIN! AWAS!"**_

_Sulli berteriak ke arah Taemin, dan Sulli-lah yang tertabrak truk itu._

_**BRUGHHH!**_

_**PRANG!**_

_Tubuh Sulli pun remuk semua.. otot tangan dan kakinya putus, juga jantungnya yang tercabik-cabik akibat patahnya tulang rusuknya. Taemin tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.. dia menangis tanpa suara yang bisa dikeluarkannya. Orangtua Taemin dan Sulli melihat mereka._

"_**TAEMIN! SULLI!"** mereka pun secepatnya dilarikan kerumah sakit._

_._

_Sulli segera dioperasi untuk proses penyatuan kembali organ-organnya yang putus. Taemin menjadi bisu selama 2 tahun lebih. Taemin mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter yang mengoperasi kakak sepupunya yang dia cintai itu._

"_Jeongwohasaeyo.. tuan.. nyonya.. kemungkinan nak Sulli untuk hidup tinggal 10 persen.. dia mengalami gagal ginjal, asma, gegar otak, juga ototnya remuk semua..," begitulah kata dokter itu. Orangtua Sulli hanya bisa berkata,**"JANGAN MENYERAH DOKTER! KAU HARUS MENYELAMATKAN ANAKKU! HARUS!"** lalu dokter itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka berempat._

_Taemin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.. 'Sulli-noona.. mianhae.. bertahanlah Sulli-noona.. saranghae..,' batin Taemin dalam hati, sambil menangis._

_._

_8 bulan kemudian.._

"_Maaf ya sudah merepotkan kalian.. hyeong.. noona.. kami akan membantu melunasi administrasi Sulli," kata Kim Jonghyun—ayah Taemin pada Choi Minhwan—ayah Sulli. "Ah.. tidak usah repot-repot Jonghyun-shi.. kami sudah mengatasinya ini bukan salah anak kami, bukan anak anda.. ini bukan salah siapa-siapa..," kata Choi Sooyoung—ibu Sulli. "Benar. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Jadi jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik berikan Taemin terapi agar dia bisa bicara lagi.. kasihan namja setampan ayahnya tidak bisa bicara..," kata Minhwan. "Iya, Minhwan-oppa.. aku juga memikirkan akan memberikannya terapi.. kasihan dia nanti..," kata Key. "Oh, ya.. katanya Sulli amnesia berat.. karena itu kami akan pindah ke Incheon. Maaf ya sudah merepotkan..," kata Minhwan pada Key dan Jonghyun. "Ne, arasso hyeong.. aku harap Sulli bisa ceria lagi seperti dulu.. selamat tinggal.. semoga kita bertemu lagi..," kata Jonghyun. "Untungnya Taemin hanya tidak ingat tentang kecelakaan itu..," desah Key, memeluk suaminya tercinta itu._

_**=flashback off=**_

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi begitu ya ceritanya.. jadi aku tidak mengingat apa-apa soal kecelakaan itu.. <strong>ADUH! ARRGH!<strong>" Taemin berteriak kesakitan, lalu tiba-tiba pingsan di pangkuan ibunya. "Taemin.. Taemin.. **TAEMIN!**"

.

* * *

><p>"Dia hanya kembali mengingat amnesianya.. jadi hal seperti ini wajar terjadi.. jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir ya..," kata Dokter Han. Key hanya menangis ketakutan, sekarang sudah tenang berada di dalam pelukan suami tercinta. "Oh.. Key baby.. sudah jangan menangis lagi.. kan dokter sudah bilang Taem-baby tidak apa-apa..," kata Jonghyun pada istrinya yang masih ketakutan. Key hanya mengangguk. Minho yang takut pula menanyakan, "Kapan dia akan bangun, dokter..?" "Oh, dia hanya tertidur.. itu agar otaknya bisa rileks.. jadi biarkan saja sampai dia terbangun sendiri," kata dokter Han, dan dia pun pamit pulang. Di dalam tidurnya, Taemin seperti dikendalikan oleh alam bawah sadarnya.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Noona! Noona! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku mencintaimu noona!" Taemin terus berlari mengejar Sulli. Tetapi.. dia tidak sampai-sampai. "Sulli-Noona!"<em>

.

.

* * *

><p>"<strong>NOONA!"<strong> Taemin berteriak, bersamaan dengan bangunnya dia. _'hosh.. hosh..,'_ Taemin pun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Key yang cemas langsung memeluk anaknya tersayang. "Yeobo! Minho! Taemin sudah bangun!" teriak Key, dan membuat mereka berdua cepat-cepat turun kebawah. "Taemin.. gwaenchanaeyo? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minho mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh adiknya yang membuat orangtuanya menjitaknya. "**YAK!** Dia baru angun sudah kau guncang-guncangkan badan adikmu! Mau jadi apa kau hah?" geram Jonghyun. Minho hanya menundukkan kepala. "Mianhae..," "Kenapa kau berkeringat seperti ini, Taemin? Ayo mandi," kata Key.

.

* * *

><p>"<strong>UUH…<strong> kenapa kepalaku akhir-akhir ini sakit ya..,"

Sulli terus memegangi kepalaya yang terasa berat. Dia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. "Sulli.. gwaenchanaeyo?" Tanya guru Sejarah yang ada di sebelahnya, Cho Kyuhyun. "Aku.. uhh.. gwaenchana.. Aww..," kata Sulli ketika dia kaget Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggendongnya. "Kyu.. apa yang kau..," "Sst.. aku akan membawamu ke UKS.. tenang saja..," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. _'ekspresinya aneh.. aku harus berhati-hati,'_ batin Sulli.

.

Kyuhyun memang benar-benar membawanya ke UKS, tetapi yang membuat Sulli tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun memgang kunci UKS dan..

**CKLEK!**

Kyuhyun mengunci pintunya!

"Sulli.. kau tidak tahu? Aku menyukaimu loh. Hehe.. tapi sepertinya aku tahu kau menyukai siapa.. **murid kelas XII-A, Lee Taemin.** Aku benar bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, memasang ekspresi yang sangat aneh. "Tidak! Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu? Jangan bercanda!" kata Sulli semakin keras. "Heh, kalau kau tidak mau membalas pernyataanku.. tidak apa-apa.. setidaknya, aku bisa besenang-senang sedikit dengan tubuhmu itu, hahaha…," kata Kyuhyun, menyeringai. **"Andwae Kyuhyun! Kau mau apa?"** "Menikmati indahnya tubuhmu itu, dong, dasar babo! Berapa kali aku sudah memberitahumu?" kata Kyuhyun geram dan langsung menyerang Sulli. Kyuhyun mencium Sulli dengan kasar. **"ANDWAE! KYU! JANGAN LAKUKAN INI!"** teriak Sulli. Beruntungnya, Sulli tetap menutup mulutnya sehingga ketika Kyu ,mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sulli, tidak akan bisa. "Errgh.. Kau.. dasar yeoja sialan!"

**PLAK!**

Kyuhyun menampar Sulli.

"Apa bagusnya namja yang merupakan anak didikmu itu haah? Dia itu kurus kering dan penakut!" tusuk Kyuhyun. Sulli hanya terdiam. "… Tidak! Dia tidak seperti itu! Dia itu adik sepupuku! Jadi jangan menghinanya!" teriak Sulli akhirnya. Tiba-tiba..

**BRAK!**

Pintu UKS berhasil didobrak Taemin. **"SONGSAENIM! GWAENCHANAEYO?"** teriak Taemin. Sulli pun melemah dan..

**BRUK!**

Di terkulai di lantai yang untungnya—kepalanya ditahan Taemin agar tidak jatuh ke lantai. "Kyu-songsaenim.. apa yang kau lakukan terhadap noona? **APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YEOJACHINGUKU?**" Teriak Taemin semakin keras.  
><strong>BUGH!<strong>

Taemin meninju wajah Kyuhyun. "**ARRGH!** Kau.. seenaknya saja bilang gurumu itu yeojachingumu! Hah! **YAK!** Kau tahu sendiri kan, masyarakat akan ribut kalau guru berhubungan dengan murid? Heh, dasar namja bodoh!" kata Kyuhyun, lalu berlalu pergi. Taemin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur Sulli.

"Noona.. saranghae.. maafkan aku yang dulu.. yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini.. aku yang membuatmu kecelakaan.. aku yang membuatmu tidak ingat segalanya.. maaf noona.. ma-" Taemin berhenti. Kenapa dia berhenti..?

.

Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sulli. Taemin ya yang mencium Sulli? Tidak, bukan Taemin. Tetapi kebalikannya. Sulli-lah yang mencium Taemin. "Berhenti Taem, ucapan maafmu itu membuat kepalaku menjadi sakit," kata Sulli. "Noona.. apa kau sudah ingat..?" Tanya Taemin. Air mata Taemin nyaris jatuh. ".. Ne.. aku sudah ingat. Aku sudah ingat semua kejadian itu," air mata Taemin pun jatuh, da. Dia pun memeluk Sulli dengan erat. "Noona.. saranghae.. aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu sekali lagi.. aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi.. mulai sekarang akulah yang akan melindungimu.. aku janji.. aku janji..," kata Taemin, sesengukan. Sulli pun berkata, "Nado saranghae Taemin.. kita akan terlibat masalah.. tapi tidak apa-apa.. asal aku bersamamu tidak akan apa-apa.. saranghaeyo Taemin..," Kata Sulli, memeluk Taemin lebih erat lagi.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Di rumah…<em>

"Anneyong semuanya! **HOIIII! ADA ORANG DI RUMAH?**" Tanya Taemin—sambil berteriak. **"NE!"** Minho yang turun menyambut Taemin. "Anneyong saeng.. eh, ada Sulli," kata Minho sambil tersenyum ke arah Sulli. "Ne, oppa, anneyong^^," balas Sulli. "Eh, ada Sulli, eotthge jinae, chagi?" Tanya Key pada Sulli. "Jeon gwaenchanayo, ahjeomma, aku baik, terima kasih^^," kata Sulli. "Anneyong! Wah, Taemin, Sulli.. selamat datang! Sudah lama ahjussi tidak melihatmu^^. Ayo masuk!" ajak Jonghyun yang baru pulang kerja.

.

.

Mereka pun makan bersama. Taemin sedari tadi memegang tangan Sulli, yang membuat ayahnya tersenyum terus pada Taemin. "Ada apa sih, appa? Kok dari tadi melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Taemin, cemberut. "Ah.. tidak apa-apa.. hehe.. ngomong-ngomong Sulli sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Jonghyun. "Oh, sudah ahjussi^^," kata Sulli tersenyum, yang membuat Taemin kecewa. _'ooh.. dia sudah punya pacar..,'_ batin Taemin sedih. "Nugu, chagi?" Tanya Key pada Sulli. Sulli tersenyum, menggandeng tangan Taemin, dan menggelayut di tangan Taemin sambil berkata, "Namja di sebelahku inilah namjachinguku, ahjeomma^^," kata Sulli. Wajah Taemin otomatis merona, namja itu mengembangkan senyumnya dan mencium kening Sulli. Taemin pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sulli, _"Cara aku mendapatkanmu, tolong dirahasiakan ya^_~," "Eung!^^"_ kata Sulli, lalu mencium namjachingunya itu sekali lagi.

.

.

**=THE END=**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ayoo minta reviewnya readers^^<strong>

**oh ya, author ada kasih kalian side story! di chapter selanjutnya!**

**jadi, langsung saja ya!^^  
><strong>


	2. Side Story MinhoXLuna

**=SIDE STORY: MINHO'S LOVE STORY=**

.

.

Minho memandang jamnya. Sudah 25 menit dia menunggu seseorang dan…

"Chagi~ mianhae chagi.. aku terlambat.. apakah kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya yeoja itu pada Minho. Minho tersenyum pada yeoja itu dan berkata, "Belum kok Luna-chagi.. kajja, filmnya hampir diputar:)," kata Minho pada yeojachingunya itu.

Luna adalah sepupu jauh Sulli, yang biasanya dikenal sebagai "Mirror princess" oleh teman-temannya. Terkadang Luna tidak berekspresi, dan pendiam, itulah yang membuat Minho menyukai yeoja ini. Mereka sudah cukup lama berpacaran, sudah mencapai tahun ke-4, tetapi meraka masih langgeng:).

Saat mereka menonton, Luna terus menggandeng tangan Minho, yang membuat Minho terus tersenyum dan akhirnya menciumnya di dalam theater itu.

Minho hanya tersenyum melihat wajah yeoja yang bulat itu merona. "Kau jadi terlihat lebih imut, Luna," Kata Minho, yang kemudian mencium pipi yeojachingunya itu. "Oppa… gomawo^^," kata Luna yang masih merona.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Setelah itu…<em>

"Minho-oppa! Apa kau mau berpasangan denganku?" Tanya Luna ketika yeoja itu mengeluarkan kalung yang benbentuk Kunci G dan Kunci F. "Tentu saja^^. Apapun akan oppa lakukan untukmu ;). Kau mau memberikan oppa yang mana, coba?" yang Minho pada Luna. "aku kan tergabung dengan geng bersama Sulli, Krystal, Amber-eonni, dan Victoria-eonni yang bernama f(x), jadi mendingan oppa ambil yang kunci F, biar oppa terus ingat padaku^^. Tolong jangan dihilangkan ya oppa^^," Kata Sulli, mengalungkan kalung simbol kunci F pada Minho. Minho sedikit menunduk, bukan hanya tujuan agar Luna bisa mengalungkan kalung itu, tapi juga..

**CHU~**

Untuk mencium Luna. Mulanya Luna kaget, tapi yeoja imut itu tetap membalas apa yang namjachingunya lakukan padanya.

"Luna, saranghae.." kata Minho, memeluk Luna semakin erat. "Nado saranghae oppa..," kata Luna sambil tersenyum.

.

.

**=SIDE STORY: MINHO'S LOVE STORY—THE END=**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nah.. hutang author sudah habis~!<strong>

**Wkwkwk!**

**Yang mau request, tolong review dulu ya!**

**Author jamin bakal buatin tu ff buat kalian deh^^**

**Okeh okeh,**

**Author minta reviewnya ya! Jangan Cuma baca doang!^^**

**Author pamit dulu! Anneyong^^**


End file.
